Narcissism in a beautiful form
by Ginger-Albino-Ginger-sammich
Summary: Short little ficlets about 10/11, SLASH! You've been warned, read on if you may. : Not explicit at all, just implied with a few kisses.
1. Chapter 1

He was always cautious. He had to be, if he ever met up with himself something terrible would happen; the Time Lords of Old had always talked of it when he was young. So he was careful never to time jump too near to where he had ever been before. But this one time he had wanted to see something that occurred just a week after a visit he had make in his previous body.

The London fireworks on New Year's 2008. And he was meticulous, trying to get his coordinates just perfect as to avoid himself. But of course the TARDIS chose that moment to go haywire and miss the time by oh, about a week. Shit.

And he hit the time stream of London, December 27, 2007 where the most recent version of himself already existed. But there was no way he could jump the 4 days he needed without ripping a big gaping hole in the wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey ball that was the Space Time Continuum. He thought he was clever enough to always be 2 steps ahead of himself so he waited it out.

So he stayed and watched himself. And dear Gallifrey was he gorgeous. All lean torso and long legs, big brown eyes and spiky brown hair. With the pinstripe suit and Converse trainers he was beautiful as he traipsed through the city, completely unaware of the danger that was himself that lay, watching him.

But he let his guard down at one point just to drink at his favorite pub in 21st century England, King Ianto's Coffee Club. As he stared at his scotch, one hand in his pocket absentmindedly fingering his sonic screwdriver he missed someone sitting down next to him. And when he looked up and noticed that it was himself and his old form noticed him he braced himself for the worst.

But nothing happened. Nothing exploded or imploded or disintegrated or ANYTHING. So he took his chances and flirted with himself, buying his previous form a drink and spinning made-up yarns of his international travels as to not give away his identity.

And as 2007 became 2008 he kissed himself, his younger, gorgeous self. And all was good in their world as they clasped each others hands and watched the fireworks. And later as they got more intimate everything was perfect down to falling asleep in each others arms. And maybe, just maybe he could be his own companion and keep himself sane and loved…

And that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

No, he wasn't surprised when his younger self figured him out. How long could it really take him to realize that his new companion who should have had no knowledge of the TARDIS knew the sentient ship just as well as he did. And really, being his lover he hadn't expected it to take too long for his spiky haired counterpart to deduct that he had 2 heartbeats, that of a Time Lord. Also, though he was careful he was sure he had let some of his universal knowledge slip, things that only a Time Lord… no, only the Doctor, would know.

So, surprise wasn't the emotion he was looking for. No, more like fear. Fear at being kicked out in disgust or yelled at for breaking Time Lord code. Fear at being hated and left on a far off planet with no where to go and no way to get back to his TARDIS. But the worst was his gnawing fear of being forgotten and unloved when he had just now started a relationship that seemed worth while. But thankfully, his fears had no grounds as it seemed the more his tenth regeneration figured out about him, the happier he became.

And when he was finally confronted, his previous self was grinning from ear to ear, absolutely giddy to have another Time Lord, especially himself, aboard the TARDIS.

Because this was the first shot they had at a real relationship, one without the death of his mate long before himself hanging over his head, putting a damper on all the things they did.

And at least for now, everything was coming up fantastically.

The Medusa Cascade (before all the issues). 37th century London. The colonies on Jupiter's moons. Even a Beatles concert at the Cavern, before they were famous. Though traveling had always been a rush, it was even more so when they had each other. Better than having a human companion as well, even the clever ones, because The Doctor is just as clever as The Doctor and when you have matching intelligence that isn't bent on killing you (read: The Master) it often led to exciting discoveries.

But then a girl came along, Alexandra. A flaming ginger (which might have been the reason they even felt drawn to her in the first place) who flirted desperately, trying to seduce them. Eleven was convinced it would never get her anywhere with them, but it almost broke Ten.

She reminded him of all his most recent companions; ginger like Donna, a doctor like Martha and a real looker like Rose. But Eleven wouldn't have it, he wouldn't lost this beautiful man to a mere mortal woman… not that he was against mortals or anything but he felt that he and his former self were perfect for each other. So he pulled his pin-stripe suit clad companion from Alexandra's grasp and onto the TARDIS.

By the time he was done ravishing the younger man, Alexandra could have very well been a drowned sewer rat, both the Doctor's minds were too blown to even register her flirting anymore. All they could do was hold hands and watch the sunset.


End file.
